leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY135
December 10, 2016 | en_op=Stand Tall | ja_op= | ja_ed=ニャースのバラード | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=樋口香里 | directorn=1 | director=仲野良 | artn=2 | art=緒方厚 | art2=小山知洋 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY131-XY140| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Rocking Kalos Defenses! (Japanese: 進撃する巨石！カロス防衛線！！ The Advancing Megalith! The Kalos Line of Defense!!) is the 135th episode of the , and the 934th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 15, 2016 as a one-hour special alongside XY136 and in the United States on December 10, 2016. Blurb Team Flare appears to be defeated for now—Clemont has destroyed their control system at great personal cost, and Alain and Ash have battled Lysandre to a standstill. But as the villain disappears, he promises that his new world will come to pass... Meanwhile, Mairin and Serena rescue Chespie—only to watch in horror as it’s absorbed by the mysterious Giant Rock, which changes shape to resemble Zygarde! It begins to move, heading toward the Anistar Sundial in search of more energy. Everyone is determined to stop it at all costs—including the Gym Leaders and Champion Diantha, as they join our heroes to rescue Chespie and save the world! Plot Continuing the , Lysandre's uses , but dodges and attacks with . The Atrocious Pokémon is finally knocked by a combination of Mega Charizard X's and 's , followed by Pikachu's . Alain claims that the fighting instinct Lysandre spoke of, is a thing of the past, but the Team Flare Boss remarks that he is still intent of recreating the world, as he walks to the edge of Prism Tower and jumps off. Greninja tries to rescue him with its tongue, but misses. Malva is shocked at Lysandre's move, and falls to her knees. receives a call from , who informs him about the success of their quest. Serena then asks Ash to go to the Lumiose Gym and check on . Meanwhile, is still in their battle with Team Flare. Celosia and Mable tell and to use and respectively, but Jessie has her counter by using , and James shoots a net to capture the Team Flare scientists and their . Meanwhile, Serena and her group mates have reached the Giant Rock, where is trying to study the nature of the research conducted on the Rock. Suddenly, it starts to glow red, and the glass containing it shatters; Chespie is pulled towards and is absorbed by the Rock. Professor Sycamore attempts to stop Mairin from approaching the Rock as it changes its shape. The phenomenon causes the building to start collapsing, and everyone flees. Once outside, everyone notices the transformed Rock completely destroy the building, causing Mairin to worry about Chespie. Steven is certain that the Rock is the source of the event, and claims that anything can happen now. With the Rock wrecking havoc in the Lysandre Labs, s and s run away from the Labs, along with Team Rocket who flees on the helicopter and decide to continue with reporting the disaster. In Anistar City, Olympia and her note the the Anistar City glowing red, and Olympia describes it as "trembling". Meanwhile, Ash and Alain have reached the Lumiose Gym and notice Clemont grieving over Clembot's destroyed body. Ash asks if Clembot can be repaired, but Clemont states that he will try his best, and that he hasn't been of any use so far. Serena calls Ash to inform about the Giant Rock; he, Alain and Clemont learn that it has absorbed Chespie, shocking both Ash and Alain, and has started out for somewhere. Professor Sycamore sends them the co-ordinates and asks them to reach the site with Blaziken Mask. When the call disconnects, Ash asks Clemont if he would like to join, and Clemont agrees, stating that the battle is not over just yet. Squishy and eventually catch up with an exhausted Z2. Bonnie tries to greet Z2, but it gets startled, and runs away. It confronts Squishy and remarks about the evilness of human beings, but Squishy states that it believes in humans, as they have not given up yet. Bonnie approaches Z2 and attempts to lift it up in her arms, but Z2 is indecisive. Squishy explains how being with Bonnie allowed it to witness the hard work of people and Pokémon, and the trust between them, to achieve happiness, claiming that the humans it travels with, never give up. An excited Bonnie picks up Z2 and starts tickling it, as Blaziken Mask and Mega watch from a distance, when they are approached by Ash, Alain, Clemont, and Malva in a helicopter. Professor Sycamore and Steven report their findings to the group, and explain that the energy of the Giant Rock strongly resembles Zygarde, and since Chespie had fallen into coma due to absorbing a part of Zygarde's energy, it absorbed Chespie, to obtain that energy back. They also claim that the Rock, in search of its new energy source, is headed towards the Anistar City Sundial, which contains energy similar to the energy Pokémon emit during Mega Evolution. Blaziken Mask wonders why the Rock is headed towards the Sundial in particular, and Professor Sycamore explains that the Rock and Sundial, coming in direct contact, would emit enough energy to destroy the world. Ash refuses to let such an event take place, and claims that they can and will stop the Giant Rock and rescue Chespie. Alain, also, comforts Mairin, claiming that he will rescue Chespie for her sake. At the Anistar City Sundial, Officer Jenny and Olympia inspect the situation and decide to evacuate the residents of the city. With Team Rocket reporting the movement of the Giant Rock, Professor Sycamore, Steven and Serena try to destroy the Rock with their Pokémon, and send out , , and . After Mega Evolving their Pokémon, Professor Sycamore and Steven command them to use and , while Serena has her Braixen use , but the Rock summons vines to shield itself. The Rock attacks them with vines but they evade and destroy them. However, the vines eventually manage to subdue Mega Garchomp and Mega Metagross, and Braixen is knocked off the Iron Leg Pokémon. Nevertheless, she is saved in the nick of time by Alain's Mega Charizard X and Ash's Pikachu. Mega Charizard X and Pikachu use Flamethrower and to free the captured Pokémon. In Lumiose City, , , , and Sawyer watch the event involving the Rock, and Sawyer wishes Ash to take care. Concurrently, the energy emitted from the Sundial causes the port to start melting. Ash and Greninja have managed to locate Chespie within the core of the Rock, and Greninja pin points Chespie's location with a for others to target the spot; the Rock, however, keeps attacking the Pokémon with the vines, and the Pokémon are left being engaged in keeping the vines at bay. The Rock eventually manages to capture the Pokémon, but they are rescued by a massive attack, which to Team Rocket's utter surprise, is revealed to have come from all the other seven Gym Leaders and the Kalos , Diantha's, Pokémon. However, Diantha realizes that the combined attack did not have much of an effect on the Rock, and decides to talk with everyone to come up with a different plan. Discussing their next move, Steven informs Diantha and the Gym Leaders about the target Water Shuriken, and wishes to use the Pokémon's powers to get through, as Steven and Diantha thank each other for their help. Korrina greets Ash and discusses about , and Olympia congratulates him for eventually controlling the power that comes along with Bond Phenomenon. With the Giant Rock advancing towards the Sundial, Diantha advises everyone to realize their responsibility in defending the Sundial, and prevent it from coming in contact with the Rock. Malva calls out her for assistance as well. Ash asks Serena to take care of Mairin and Bonnie, and Alain assures Mairin that he will return safely with Chespie. In their helicopter, Jessie and comment on the spectacular defense put up in favor of Kalos, as everyone seems ready to fight for the safety of the world. Major events * and Alain defeat Lysandre. * defeats and subdues Celosia and Mable. * The Giant Rock inside Lysandre Labs absorbs Chespie and takes the form of a . * The Giant Rock destroys Lysandre Labs and heads towards the Anistar City , threatening to cause an explosion that would destroy the . * persuades Z2 to trust her. * Ash encounters again. * Ash and , along with Alain, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, Blaziken Mask, Steven, Malva, and Team Rocket, follow the Giant Rock. * Diantha and all the Gym Leaders of Kalos arrive to join the battle against the Giant Rock. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Professor Sycamore * Alain * Mairin * * * * Sawyer * Blaziken Mask * Lysandre * Celosia * Mable * s * s * Viola * Grant * Korrina * Ramos * Valerie * Olympia * Wulfric * Malva * Steven Stone * Diantha * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Mairin's Chespie (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Sycamore's; ) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Mairin's; Chespie) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Viola's; ) * (Grant's) * ( ; ) * (Ramos's) * (Valerie's) * (Olympia's; female) * (Olympia's; male) * (Wulfric's) * (Malva's; ) * ( ; ; ) * ( ) * (Blaziken Mask's; ) * (Lysandre's; ; ) * (Celosia's) * (Mable's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2) Other * Clembot * Giant Rock Trivia * Poké TV: "Pokémon 24 Hours!" featuring the Gym Leaders of Kalos region. * The English dub was released on iTunes and Amazon Video on December 4, 2016, six days before the episode aired in the United States. The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 4 of Pokémon the Series: XYZ that aired after an all-day marathon of on November 26, 2016, and before January 11, 2017, when the error was fixed (The Right Hero for the Right Job! through Till We Compete Again!). * This is the first time has defeated the leader of a villainous team in . * This episode marks the first time in the that all eight Gym Leaders from a region appear at the same time. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * This is the last episode to feature the Kalos design of Nurse Joy. * A piano version of Puni-chan's Song is used as an insert song when Squishy speaks to Z2 about humans. * A remix of is used as an insert song during the group's fight against the Giant Rock. * A full version of V (Volt) is used as an insert song when all Gym Leaders appear. Errors * The bottom half of is cut off before the group looks over the edge of Prism Tower after Lysandre falls off. * In the dub, when approaches Z2, her English voice can be heard. Dub edits * During the scene where the Gym Leaders and Diantha arrive, the original version displays each character's name and title on screen in Japanese text as they each say their own line. These texts were removed in the dub. * XY&Z is replaced with an instrumental version of Stand Tall. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |cs= |}} 135 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Gemeinsam stark! es:EP938 fr:XY135 it:XY134 ja:XY編第135話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第134集